Vuelta Atras
by Taka-2-Times
Summary: Porque ella sabia que ya no había vuelta atras. [Centric Oc; Mencion de antiguo club penguin, club penguin wii y del nuevo club penguin; Humanizado; solo narración]


_**Summary:** Porque ella sabia que ya no había vuelta atras._

 _ **Personajes** : OC_

 _ **Genero** : Angustia, creo_

 _ **Advertencias** : mencion de muerte explícita, muerte implicita, centric oc, humanizado (?), solo narración_

 _ **Aclaraciones** : Referencias al primer club penguin, club penguin wii y el nuevo club penguin. Club penguin wii sera referido como un iceberg debido a su poca "población" por asi decirlo. La operacion "Blackout" y "puffle" ocurren en 2014 aquí, para mi linda y rara cronología_

 _ **Vuelta atras**_

Ella miro sus maletas y nuevamente suspiro ante el hecho de que ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba volviendo para aquel lugar y todavía no entendía porque se había devuelto, todavía no procesa lo que esta haciendo, lo que va hacer o lo que ha hecho, ya no sabe ni como decirlo.

Levantó su mirada y vio la isla a la lejanía, parecia renovada pero igual a la lejanía, notaba puntos lejanos que no recuerda y puntos de colores que le son similares en los mismos lugares que alguna vez recorrió. Su mente no pudo evitar divagar en los momentos que por su mente se colaban.

No pudo evitar recordar a la mocosa de 13 años que había llegado recien a esa isla emocionada junto a su hermano, en ese entonces a ella se le habia recomendado no hablar y le habian dado tarjetas con respuestas pre-programadas, el como había empezado a recorrer aquel lugar que no era tan grande como ahora parecía ser. Su mirada se volvio divertida al imaginarse su primer empleo, como guia turista, y su emoción con la que lo llevo a cabo, aun con sus limitadas tarjetas, como aprendió por primera vez el arte del card-jistu, el como pudo abandonar el gorro de su amada capucha mostrando finalmente su largo y liso cabello semi-rubio, similar al de su rubio hermano. Sonrió bajo su tapabocas al recordar sus puffles, adorables mascotas, fieles amigos que a estas alturas deberían este todos en el bosque, razón por la que maldijo por lo bajo. Su sonrisa, invisivisible ante la gente, se volvio amarga cuando a su mente llego el momento que acepto entrar a la APF.

Oh, como maldice el momento en el que entro a la agencia junto a su querido familiar, recordo el como hizo cada misión que se le asigno con una desbordante emocion, como derrota a herbert cada vez, como ayudo a todos entre misiones, como hizo amistades entre agentes, como paso a la EPF, como perdió a su hermano.

Operación: Blackout, un nombre que parecia haber quedado grabado con fuego en su cabeza. En el instante que todo empezo, para ella, había quedado oscuro, el pánico no se apodero de ella, una agente no podia entrar en pánico, salio disparada para la organización olvidándose de la teletransportación que su celular proporcionaba, en las calles ya habian empezado a desaparecer pingüinos, ella se había enterado tardíamente de esto, una semana tarde. Ella había vuelto recién de una visita familiar y todo estaba oscuro, no hubo tiempo de volver al iglú, no era momento de ayudar al caminante, era la hora de salvar la isla, no al comun transeúnte, no al puffle que busco al desaparecido, no al familiar desconsolado. Recordó como en la situacion no tuvo tiempo de procesar, apenas se entero del secuestro de gary debió infiltrarse, no sabia mucho mas aparte, solo que su hermano ya habia iniciado la misión. Recordo su desesperación interna ante las continuas desapariciones, ante el deseo de ver a sus puffles, ante la necesidad de saber de su hermano.

Recordó el frio que le golpeo cuando, terminada la misión y rescate, se entero de la desaparición de su hermano, el miedo finalmente le consumió con ayuda de la desesperación acumulada, no grito, no lloro, no exigió, no reclamo, no crítico, no pidio, no rogó porque no había tarjeta que le permitiera expresarse y ella tenía prohibido expresarse sin ellas. Sabía que todos esperaron una reacción desastrosa, no un resignamiento y encierro en su propia casa, donde libero su frustración, desesperación, angustia, miedo, horror, furia e ira. No supo en que momento tomo un poco de su dinero y abandonó sin más la isla.

La melancolía le recorrió cuando recordó a su yo de 15-16 años llegar al iceberg de competencias donde se reunio los siguientes meses con sus primas y compitieron en todo lo que pudieron. Recordó la diversión que sintió, recordo como se esforzaron, como ganaron, como perdieron, como jugaron, como rieron, como se separaron, como la abandonaron.

Ella nunca se dio el tiempo de deprimirse o sentir una pisca de lastima por si misma, nunca pudo porque ella no tenia el derecho, le habia fallado a su familia, a sus puffles, a sus difuntos padres, a su hermano. Ella le habia fallado a todos sus seres queridos y por ello ya no tenia el valor de quedarse donde nacio, donde sus padres habitaron, donde se crió.

Ella todavía no entiende porque vuelve a la isla, al lugar que tanto sufrimiento causo.

Pero ahora solo tiene que recordar y volver a pensar, ella suspira al bajar.

Ha llegado al muelle y ha ingresado nuevamente, ahora con casi 19 años, con un nuevo nombre y apariencia, ella esta determinada a reiniciarse aunque sea acá y su, ahora, corto y semi-risado pelo castaño claro es un símbolo de esto.

Mira adelante y, resignada, entra.

Porque sabe que una vez que llegó, ya no habría vuelta atras.


End file.
